1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bite block and more particularly relates to a bite block which is usefully employed in conjunction with endoscopy, bronchoscopy, endotracheal intubation and like medical-surgical procedures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Not infrequently, patients in hospital emergency rooms and intensive care units require endotracheal intubation for mechanical ventillatory support during acute respiratory failure. Endotracheal tubes are formed by cylindrical pliable plastic, ranging in internal diameter from 4 to 9 millimeters.
Such patients are often unresponsive initially, but frequently struggle against both the endotracheal tube and the ventillator as their condition is stabilized and improves. Often they bite down with their teeth against the endotracheal tube such that necessary suctioning of pulmonary secretions is made difficult or impossible or occasionally the endotracheal tube or its pilot balloon is bitten in two, leading to potentially life threatening loss of control of the airway.
Small bite blocks or oropharyngeal airways that are now commercially available are unstable in maintaining position and are readily displaced by the patient's tongue or jaw movements. The present invention provides a bite block molded to fit the teeth, gums, jaw, palate, and lips in such a way that expulsion by the patient is unlikely. Structure is provided to permit stabilization of the endotracheal tube and allow catheter suctioning of oropharyngeal secretions or regurgitated gastric contents and drainage of gastric contents. The bite block prevents the patient from biting down on the endotracheal tube or suction catheters.
Other uses of the invention include assisting fiberoptic endoscopy and prevent the patient from biting down on the scopes thereby preventing costly damage to the fiberoptic components.